


Sleepovers

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [84]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Sleepovers, Texting, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: little lion: I really hate the people that don't support my plansmore like HUNKules: I





	

**little lion** : I really hate the people that don't support my plans  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**little lion** : listEN  
  
**little lion** : THIS PLAN IS FULLPROOF IVE BEEN OVER IT SIX TIMES AND ALSO MADE TWO OTHER PEOPLE IN THE OFFICE READ OVER IT T W I C E  
  
**little lion** : THERES NOTHING FUCKING WRONG WITH THIS PLAN  
  
**little lion** : YET WHEN I PRESENT IT THREE FUCKING PEOPLE ARE LIKE """ACTUALLY""" LIKE N O  
  
**little lion** : I EXPLAINED IT TO THEM AND THEY JUST DIDNT !!!GET IT!!! AND IM GOING TO DIE  
  
**little lion** : I HATE THEM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you okay love  
  
**little lion** : I SWEAR TO SHIT IF IT WASNT FRIDAY ID KILL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honey  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : sorry!! I just !!! am very mad at the people I work with  
  
**little lion** : and I know I'm being irrational and childish but I'm so frustrated rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I can't relate bc I work alone but I understand and I am here for you  
  
**little lion** : I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : oh my fucking god this kid is like six why did he just come into my office  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : I'll be right back  
  
**more like HUNKules** : godspeed my love  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he's 22  
  
**little lion** : I did not look like this when I was 22  
  
**little lion** : he just asked me not to fire him what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : CAN I DO THAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex please  
  
**little lion** : NO SERIOUSLY ONE OF US IS WRONG ABT HOW MUCH POWER I HAVE AND IF ITS ME IM GOING TO SCREAM  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : SIR  
  
**GWASH** : is this is about the financing meeting?  
  
**little lion** : YES AND NO??  
  
**GWASH** : is this going to make my blood pressure go up?  
  
**little lion** : POSSIBLY  
  
**GWASH** : get on it with it then  
  
**little lion** : DO I HAVE THE ABILITY TO FIRE PEOPLE  
  
**GWASH** : I mean  
  
**GWASH** : technically yes  
  
**GWASH** : but I wouldn't advise it as everyone here is qualified and they haven't killed me yet so I would be upset at the loss of some of them  
  
**little lion** : oh my GOD REALLY  
  
**GWASH** : you're the head of the company's entire financal department what do you? what?  
  
**little lion** : I DONT KNOW I DIDNT THINK THAT HANDING IN REPORTS GRANTED ME THIS MUCH POWER  
  
**GWASH** : first of all that is not all you do what are you talking about?  
  
**GWASH** : secondly it was in your contract when you got promoted two years ago  
  
**little lion** : I MUSTVE FUCKIGN SKIPPED A LINE OR TWO BC I HAD N O CLUE  
  
**GWASH** : do you need me to go get your contract so you can reread it  
  
**little lion** : YES  
  
**GWASH** : the things you people put me through I swear  
  
**little lion** : SIR  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I CAN FUCKING FIRE PEOPLE  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS TERRIFYING  
  
**little lion** : NOW THAT I KNOW THAT I HAVE THIS ABILITY IT IS TIME TO N E V E R  E V E R USE IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm praying  
  
**little lion** : aw I just passed laf and john in their meeting and they're holding hands under the table that's so cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**johnn** : hi alex!!  
  
**little lion** : hi john!!  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you guys a lot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like literally so much  
  
**johnn** : we love you too hercules!! <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3  
  
**little lion** : love you!! <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : just a question  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : what are you yelling about bc I can hear you from my office and I'm afraid  
  
**little lion** : you can understand what I'm saying??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : well no but I understand the volume in which you are screaming  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : in a,,,,variety of different languages  
  
**little lion** : I'm going to kill everyone else in my department  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**little lion** : I AM LIVID  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you actually okay though  
  
**little lion** : NO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : if you want you can come into my office and yell to me about it  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeAH  
  
**little lion** : OMW  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : thomas fucking smiles every time he sees me what the fuck is this  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : he's your boyfriend???  
  
**little lion** : what is he hiding  
  
**johnn** : a l e x  
  
**little lion** : I have circles under my eyes as dark as the fucking night sky and he's smiling at me like I'm the fucking sun what the f u c k  
  
**johnn** : that's literally so cute omg  
  
**little lion** : I swear to god this man  
  
**johnn** : is it really that hard to believe that he finds you as beautiful as you are  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**johnn** : :^(((  
  
**little lion** : he's reading this fucking finance plan just bc he's my boyfriend and he doesn't understand shit but like??  
  
**little lion** : ""I don't know what this chart means but the colors you used go with the wiggles' shirts don't think I didn't notice"" IM YELLING SO LOUD I THOUGHT IT WAS DISCREET ENOUGH  
  
**johnn** : HOW MANY PAGES IS THE PLAN  
  
**little lion** : like t h i r t y  
  
**johnn** : AND HES JUST READING IT?  
  
**little lion** : I MEAN YEAH BUT I PLAN TO JUST STOP HIM AT PAGE TWELVE  
  
**johnn** : OMG  
  
**little lion** : HES ON PAGE EIGHT IM SCREAMING HES SO CONFUSED  
  
**johnn** : HA  
  
**little lion** : I NEED TO STOP THIS GOTTA GO  
  
**johnn** : BYE LOVE  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : should I make a website  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can I handle a website  
  
**laf** : what's this about??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a woman told me to make a website so I could ""get my name out there"" and I'm like okay that makes sense  
  
**laf** : I mean if you want to we all support you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can I even maintain a website tho  
  
**laf** : I believe in you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thanks love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk I'll have to take some more time to think about it  
  
**laf** : take all the time you need dear  
  
**laf** : also paperwork makes me want to cry  
  
**laf** : what are you doing rn  
  
**more like HUNKules** : fixing a little girl's gymnastics leotard bc she has a recital next week  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I've been invited to that btw so I won't be home next wednesday until like ten  
  
**laf** : aw I wanna go  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she told me I can bring someone  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but the seats are reserved for guests so alex and john wouldn't be able to go :^((  
  
**johnn** : I'll be fine  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**johnn** : we should go on a date on wednesday then!!  
  
**little lion** : yes!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so we're all okay??  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**little lion** : of course!!  
  
**laf** : oui!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : great!!  
  
**johnn** : love you hercules  
  
**laf** : love you!!  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : THANKSGIVING IS IN SIX DAYS  
  
**laf** : WE NEED A MEAL PLAN AND TO DECORATE AND ALSO TO ASSEMBLE OUR DINING TABLE AND ALL OF OUR CHAIRS  
  
**laf** : WE SHOULD DO THAT WHEN WE GET HOME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do we have to  
  
**laf** : do you wANT to your family to eat on the floor??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well  
  
**laf** : HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : F I N E  
  
**little lion** : LMAO HAVE FUN  
  
**laf** : ????where will you be that you won't also be forced to help us with this dining table????  
  
**little lion** : lmao I'm going to a sleepover @thomas' house  
  
**laf** : did he move in with jmads yet  
  
**little lion** : yeah a few weeks ago but james is going to virginia to visit his family for the weekend bc his brother just had a baby and thomas isn't going with him bc he's waiting until thanksgiving for that Mess  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly I'm bitter bc you're not helping but you're forgiven bc GET IT  
  
**little lion** : ksdhffsjhg  
  
**laf** : okay so then it's just me, hercules, and john  
  
**johnn** : I HAVE ALSO BEEN INVITED TO A SLEEPOVER  
  
**laf** : REALLY  
  
**johnn** : SORRY LOVE  
  
**johnn** : MARTHA SAID SHES MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME STILL SO MARTHA M AND DAVID ARE LEAVING THE HOUSE FOR TONIGHT AND IM STAYING THERE  
  
**laf** : THIS IS SO RUDE  
  
**laf** : I JUST GOT MY NAILS REDONE YESTERDAY AND ACRYLICS HURT THE DAY AFTER  
  
**johnn** : YOU SUGGESTED THIS  
  
**laf** : I PLANNED TO NOT DO ANYTHING AND JUST READ THE DIRECTIONS  
  
**johnn** : WOW RUDE  
  
**laf** : IM IN PAIN  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**laf** : love you too omg  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and after a sequence in which hercules mulligan had to perform surgery level separation on the strap of this leotard bc he's an idiot and accidentally sewed it to his shirt, he breathes for the first time in ten minutes  
  
**johnn** : you are n o t an idiot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : to my literal actual shirt  
  
**johnn** : we're outside btw  
  
**johnn** : did you actually have to take your shirt off to fix that leotard  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**johnn** : those fucking tank tops you wear do things to me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : please chill  
  
**johnn** : I just shivered  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming to the car now  
  
**johnn** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : DID YOU KNOW WE HAVE A GYM AND A POOL IN OUR BUILDING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : REALLY  
  
**laf** : YEAH  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
**little lion** : y'all disgust me  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : like you're all So excited abt going to the gym like what??  
  
**laf** : I gotta stay in shape alex  
  
**little lion** : YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLY IN SHAPE  
  
**little lion** : LIKE???  
  
**johnn** : it's not that bad love  
  
**little lion** : the only reason I would ever go to a gym ever is to stare at you while you're all exercising and sweating and then I'd have to leave bc of,,,,,public indecency  
  
**laf** : jesus  
  
**little lion** : I shit you not  
  
**laf** : I have no words  
  
**little lion** : if you all start going to the gym that's fine but literally I am never doing it so please do not try and make me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we would never  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay now that I think abt it though maybe I should go to the gym  
  
**laf** : why  
  
**laf** : like if you want to that's fine we support you but if not then Why  
  
**little lion** : maybe it would help me Not hate myself??  
  
**laf** : alex :^((  
  
**little lion** : idk!! idk!!  
  
**laf** : you're beautiful please don't think that you're not  
  
**little lion** : !!! I can't just !!!  
  
**laf** : also if you're not going to like what you're doing I don't recommend it love  
  
**laf** : like if you're legitimately going to hate it and dread everything about it I don't think you should do it  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
**little lion** : can someone hug me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm on my way upstairs rn  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no problem love  
  
**laf** : we love you alexander  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO PACK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so cold now  
  
**little lion** : SORRY LOVE  
  
**johnn** : I HAVE TO PACK TOO FUCK  
  
**laf** : now I'm cold  
  
**johnn** : SORRY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is it time?  
  
**laf** : I'm afraid so hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : TIME TO BUILD OUR DINING TABLE  
  
**laf** : leTS GO  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : omg alex looks so cute  
  
**little lion** : s t o p  
  
**johnn** : nO SERIOUSLY  
  
**johnn** : the high bun, the sweatpants, the sweatshirt that's very obviously hercules', the fact that you're wearing oxfords for no fuckign reason  
  
**little lion** : I got downstairs and realized I didn't have shoes on so I just put on my work shoes  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : the shirt I'm wearing underneath this is also hercules' lmao  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is why I never have any shirts  
  
**little lion** : don't hate me cause you ain't me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't hate you bc I never could  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but I am bitter  
  
**little lion** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**more like HUNKules** : w o w  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : fucking hate driving our car  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING  
  
**johnn** : oh I'm parked rn while alex runs into a store to buy snacks bc he doesn't trust jefferson to actually have the Good cheese curls??  
  
**laf** : okay good that you're not driving and also True    
  
**little lion** : LITERALLY  
  
**little lion** : HE GREW UP RICH EATING GOURMET FOOD FOR FUN LIKE I DONT TRUST HIM TO KNOW THE BEAUTY OF CONVENIENCE STORE CHEESE CURLS ILL FIGHT  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**little lion** : don't I me this is the same thing I had to show you  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,listen  
  
**little lion** : YOU LOOKED LIKE YOUD DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN  
  
**little lion** : wait these lollipops are on sale for 19 cents hold the fuck up  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I BOUGHT LIKE FIFTY LOLLIPOPS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : A L E X  
  
**little lion** : I ONLY SPENT LIKE TEN DOLLARS LIKE WHAT A FUCKING STEAL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM YELLING  
  
**little lion** : IM NEVER GOING TO BE INVITED BACK TO THOMAS' HOUSE BUT THATS FINE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's like in love with you so like you probably will  
  
**little lion** : he is not ""in love"" with me  
  
**little lion** : we've only been dating for like three weeks  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah and after three weeks of us dating, I was in love with you  
  
**little lion** : you were in love with me before that though for a Long Time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : falling in love with you is literally so quick though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and then once you're there you're in it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you can't get out and you don't want to  
  
**little lion** : I'm blushing so hard shut uP  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : is this the apartment I had to force you to show james  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yes  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**little lion** : also like,,,,I'm here,,,but the front desk lady won't!! let me up  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god hold on  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : DID SHE ACTUALLY ASK YOU IF YOU WERE CHEATING ON JAMES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IVE KNOWN HER FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW SHE ALREADY KNOWS MY LIFE  
  
**little lion** : IM FUCKING BURNING IM GOING TO DIE HERE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : H A  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD IM AT YOUR FUCKING DOOR NOW IF YOU LAUGH AT HOW RED I AM I WILL KICK YOU IN THE SHINS UNTIL MY FOOT GOES ALL THE WAY THROUGH YOUR CALF AND I WILL LEAVE YOU BLEEDING ON THE FLOOR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : is there a reason the woman that works at the front desk of our apartment just called me and asked if I knew alex or??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD  
  
**jmadzzz** : how did she even get my number  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I think she's dating the woman that owns our building and got it from her?? idk?? anyway you know how alex is sleeping over here right??  
  
**jmadzzz** : yes you made me help you clean our house and you've been stressing abt it for the past five days it's been a mess  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm surprised you even got the courage to ask him tbh??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : o ye of such little faith  
  
**jmadzzz** : I have complete faith in you in everything except when it comes to you @alexander bc you're a blushy mess around him who can't think straight  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : he's just,,,,,,amazing,,,,and I'm just,,,,,Weak  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's aDORABLE  
  
**jmadzzz** : also you're n o t weak  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : a n y w a y  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : she wouldn't let him up until I called her and assured her I wasn't cheating on you  
  
**jmadzzz** : aside from how weird that is I'm flattered that she tried to protect my honor  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : my flight is about to board I gotta gO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bye love see you on sunday!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : bye <3   
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he still smiles when he sees me  
  
**laf** : what do you expect him to do?? just bc I'm curious  
  
**little lion** : grimace?? recoil in fear?? idk just not the BEAMING GRIN that I get every time he lays eyes on me  
  
**laf** : honey  
  
**little lion** : he has so much fucking wine this is so typical  
  
**little lion** : honestly I don't hate it  
  
**laf** : oh dear lord  
  
**little lion** : gotta go bye love you!!  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : IM BEING FORCED TO PLAY PAINT TWISTER I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS PLEASE HELP ME  
  
**johnn** : MARY IS DOING FUCKING BACKBENDS AND BRAGGING ABT HOW SHES GOING TO WIN THIS LIKE YOU ARE TEN YEARS OLD BUT ILL STILL CRUSH YOU EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT THIS GAME  
  
**laf** : when was the last time you ever played twister  
  
**johnn** : last time I was in Hell aka my house in south carolina  
  
**laf** : okay you've definitely gotten more flexible than then  
  
**johnn** : OH  
  
**johnn** : OH WAIT I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE  
  
**johnn** : ALL THANKS TO OUR,,,,weird sex life,,,,,  
  
**laf** : ;^)))  
  
**johnn** : here we go  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : he has like twenty boxes of velveeta mac and cheese like why  
  
**little lion** : his wine collection in really Nice tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do wine and velveeta go together??  
  
**little lion** : only one way to find out  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : IM GOING TO CRY HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS  
  
**laf** : THE DIRECTIONS MAKE NO SENSE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's bc you're reading the portugese ones  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**laf** : WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM SO BITTER  
  
**johnn** : WHY  
  
**little lion** : DID YOU WIN TWISTER  
  
**johnn** : YES BUT WHY ARE YOU BITTER  
  
**little lion** : WOOOOO  
  
**laf** : YAS QUEEN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SLAY JOHN  
  
**johnn** : W H Y IS ALEX BITTER  
  
**little lion** : BC I WAS MAKING OUT WITH THOMAS WHILE WAITING FOR WATER TO BOIL AND THEN HE WAS LIKE W A I T AND L E F T TO GO CHECK ON IT  
  
**johnn** : I??  
  
**little lion** : I WAS GETTING INTO IT  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**little lion** : ""you definitely haven't eaten dinner yet and this is more important"" I DISAGREE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tHATS SO CUTE  
  
**laf** : YE S S S S S S  
  
**laf** : LOOK AT THOMAS TAKING CARE OF OUR HUSBAND GOD BLESS HIM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : speaking of we should probably eat dinner  
  
**laf** : can we just get chinese food  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah of course  
  
**laf** : WOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I WAS JUST PUSHED INTO A POOL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I??  
  
**johnn** : I AM FULLY CLOTHED AND DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT THERE WAS A POOL HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
**johnn** : I GOT ALL THE PAINT OFF THOUGH SO I GUESS THATS GOOD  
  
**laf** : I love chinese food  
  
**laf** : like literally it's you guys, and then chinese food, then fish sticks  
  
**johnn** : I swear to god  
  
**laf** : they're so good john  
  
**johnn** : THEYRE N O T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**johnn** : THIS POOL IS ACTUALLY REALLY NICE IM GONNA GO FOR A BIT BYE LOVE YOU  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : it's like nine and I'm literally so tired  
  
**laf** : I'm half asleep too love it's fine  
  
**little lion** : thomas keeps running his hands through my hair and I actually think I might cry this is so nice  
  
**little lion** : it also might be the wine that we're still drinking that's making me tired  
  
**laf** : we got the table and three chairs done in two hours I think that's p good  
  
**little lion** : yay!!  
  
**laf** : that yay just s o u n d s tired  
  
**laf** : go to sleep love  
  
**little lion** : but thomas is so warm and I don't want to leave this  
  
**laf** : you'll still be there you'll just be asleep  
  
**little lion** : he's like half asleep maybe I can swing this  
  
**little lion** : okay we're going to bed now see you tomorrow!!  
  
**little lion** : goodnight!!  
  
**laf** : night alex!!  
  
**little lion** : I love you!!  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
**laf** : we've said that so much today honestly it's great  
  
**more like HUNKules** : come drink hot chocolate with me before we go to sleep  
  
**laf** : I don't want to get up off the floor though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : please?  
  
**laf** : f i n e  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : IM PRUNY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's one in the morning  
  
**johnn** : I thought you and laf were going to bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we were but then laf started playing christmas music so we put on fuzzy socks and slid around on our living room floor for like three hours  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're still trying to come down from that  
  
**johnn** : aW  
  
**more like HUNKules** : now we're just kind of lazily making out idk  
  
**johnn** : that's SO cute  
  
**johnn** : also I look like an 80 year old man I'm so wrinkly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : omg  
  
**johnn** : tfw chlorine dries your hair out and bc all of your siblings and you have the exact same hair, we're moisturizing together  
  
**more like HUNKules** : A H  
  
**johnn** : they have so many hair products oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : have you seen our bathroom??  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,nvm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thought so,,,,,  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : oh my god I'm not hungover enough to vomit but I'm hungover enough to feel like I should  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : my hands are still wrinkly  
  
**little lion** : I woke up to pee why are you up  
  
**johnn** : we're all sleeping on the floor and mary just kicked me in the ribs by accident and I JOLTED  
  
**little lion** : I'll take that into account next time I have to wake you up  
  
**johnn** : PLEASE do not  
  
**little lion** : I would never  
  
**johnn** : and she's sleepwalking  
  
**johnn** : or maybe she's just awake??  
  
**johnn** : no she's sleepwalking nvm bc she's snoring  
  
**johnn** : I'll be right back she's abt to leABE TH EAPARTMENT COME BAKC  HER E  
  
**little lion** : OH GOD  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OKAY OKAY OKAY SHES ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR AGAIN  
  
**johnn** : IM GOING BACK TO BED NOW  
  
**little lion** : night love  
  
**johnn** : I'll pick you up tomorrow at like noon??  
  
**little lion** : okay!!  
  
**johnn** : see you tomorrow  
  
**little lion** : bye!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : you're all so cute I love you so much fuck!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : come back here why are you leaving  
  
**laf** : it's nine in the morning we need to eat??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : not yet I want to go to sleep again  
  
**laf** : fine  
  
**laf** : we still have a bunch of chairs to set up though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : l a t e r  
  
**laf** : you're lucky you're cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : immensely now come back here  
  
**laf** : I'm coMIN  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : honestly this was so fun  
  
**little lion** : also I forgot to say it before but I'm caught up on rupauls drag race now  
  
**laf** : WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TOGETHER  
  
**little lion** : I COULDNT JUST  T U R N  D O W N  WATCHING RUPAULS DRAG RACE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we are supposed to be asleep  
  
**laf** : IM FEELING A LITTLE BETRAYED OKAY  
  
**little lion** : SORRY  
  
**laf** : ITS FINE ITS F I N E  
  
**little lion** : did I mention he sleeps shirtless  
  
**little lion** : bc that's a thing  
  
**laf** : so do you usually  
  
**little lion** : yes but I am not as muscled as him so I Didn't  
  
**laf** : okay but you're curvy as shit which has the same effect so like??  
  
**little lion** : a n y w a y  
  
**laf** : literally  
  
**laf** : hercules is kissing my neck now to get me to sleep so I'm gonna g o  
  
**little lion** : john is coming to pick me up in like an hour so we'll be home soon  
  
**laf** : okAY  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : IM OUTSIDE  
  
**johnn** : I CALLED YOU EARLIER BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED  
  
**little lion** : SORRY SORRY HE WOULDNT STOP KISSING ME  
  
**johnn** : A W  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : I LEFT MY SCRUNCHIE THERE  
  
**johnn** : s c r u n c h i e  
  
**little lion** : I THINK THEYRE CUTE  
  
**johnn** : they are but like  
  
**little lion** : that was my heather chandler scrunchie I'm bitter  
  
**little lion** : also I finally got my tie back from our first date and this is how fate repays me?? like??  
  
**johnn** : o h  m y  g o d  
  
**little lion** : okay I see the car I'm comin  
  
**johnn** : I'm not going anywhere  
  
**little lion** : I'll hold you to that  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE HOME  
  
**johnn** : oh they're asleep  
  
**little lion** : really?  
  
**johnn** : ye  
  
**johnn** : they're still wearing fuzzy socks  
  
**little lion** : ew  
  
**little lion** : I can't sleep in socks I Won't do it  
  
**johnn** : aside from that  
  
**johnn** : wanna get in bed w/ them  
  
**little lion** : are they in the middle of the bed or on one side  
  
**johnn** : they're on my and hercules' side  
  
**little lion** : okay then let's sleep  
  
**johnn** : wOOO

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sO tired and I probably haven't gotten eight hours of sleep consecutively in over two weeks,,,,,,,so I'm going to go pass out,,,,
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af come yell at me and leave me asks bc I like reading them
> 
> also comment on this bc I need to validated lmao lmao


End file.
